hyperstakefandomcom-20200214-history
HyperPool
NOTE: HyperPool was an experiment that was ended. There are still private pools, though. HyperPool is a pool mining for HyperStake. Until today, pool mining was the exclusive province of proof-of-work cryptos. The idea of a pool mining it to accept to get less, but more regularly. HyperPool promises the same, but for a pure PoS coin. The reason is that staking is becoming more and more difficult for small holders. HyperPool provides incentives for small quantity HYP holders to stake and hold HYP and not be discouraged by the pace of larger block size stakers. Like for PoW mining, stakers put their resources in common and share the benefits equally. For the moment, most of the process is manual, but it is expected to be automated. On top of it, in the great tradition of HyperStake to deeply integrate features, they will be able to automatically increase their staking power by making use of the forthcoming multisend feature for HyperSend and to also participate in the HyperPool Lottery; itsef financed by HyperSend-powered donations. HyperPool is a technology, not a product. This means that we welcome several concurrent implementations of HyperPool to be available at any moment - much like it goes for PoW mining. Pool mining improves network security (because the HyperPool is constantly online, contrary to the individual blocks of small holders) and several implementations reduce the risk of centralisation of staking power -- which could be lethal to HyperStake"With PoS money, once you achieve majority possession (…) that power can never be taken away from you. You simply need to control the majority of units of money and refuse to ever sell them."]. Benefit to participants * Gives smaller holders a chance to stake at a same pace as large holders. * Compound Faster. * Prevent losing age on idle change waiting, sometimes days on, for next stake in order to create a new block with it. Which also might leave you with change. * Guaranties daily block creation. More blocks could be created daily if there is demand. * For those who can not dedicate a 24/7 computer or would not be feasible to run a 24/7 session for staking small amount. * Hassle- and worry-free staking. * Rollover Staking: If some of your coins go over the set block size during block creation, they will roll over to the next pool and start staking as soon as that pool reaches set block size. * Stake Bonus: From Stake for Charity donations, IRC tips/rains and Direct donations. (see below for details) * HYPER''pool Lottery: A fund will be started based on initial donation and will stake for HYPERpool Lottery. 50% of the stake will go back to the lottery fund to compound, the other 50% will be distributed to the participants of the winning pool. The pool that stakes right after lottery pool stakes, wins. * Lottery Fund Donation address: p9iGgmXYrFnCv8SCkmwkQkBZZnZ8fzDYjH Features * Participate by sending HYP directly to HYPERpool fund address: pC8MZic6pWqrkZTA9oQHfTBC9nxhqg1pXW * Participate by tipping HYPERpool on IRC ##Hyperstake (!tip HyperPool ) * Choose between payout or automatic participation in the next pool. (PM https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?action=profile;u=104052 Kushedout on bitcointalk or contact HyperPool on ##Hyperstake with your HYP address to be added to automatic participation) * ''Coming soon: Automated payouts. * Coming soon: Hyperpool built into Multisend * Coming soon: Official calculator for optimum block size * Feature request: Automated deposit and block creation * Feature request: Rollover Staking: If some of your coins go over the set block size during block creation, they will roll over to the next pool and start staking as soon as that pool reaches set block size. Donations * In the spirit of helping out smaller HYP holders, there is a donation address for direct donations to Hyperpool fund. pBQVinMNTWmNHKSpHXmffDa4bmfyck9Hp4 * All funds in the donation address will also stake, 50% of stakes will be evenly distributed to the participants of the pool during that period and the other 50% will go back to the donation fund in order compound and increase overall donation fund. In process helping newcomers/small HYP holders to stake faster and get more return, giving them a better chance to somewhat outpace larger holders. In short, helping those in need. * There will be a specific field for Hyperpool in the Multisend interface of the wallet. Todo * Move Pool wallet to VPS server * Dead Man Switch * Website * Updated List of Donors within this post Credits * Idea: mtwelveFirst occurence of the pool mining idea * Name: David LatapiePrivate IRC discussion * Implementation: KushedHyperPool main page. Further readings * HyperPool main page * The first PoS pool miningon the HyperStake Development Journal * What is the difference between Hyperpool and multipool? Réferences